Canadian Bully
by kawaii-panda-sama
Summary: 2P!Matthew seems to be gentle with you... Why? This is a reader insert. Bully!2P!Canada X Nerd!Reader One-Shot. Was not Beta read. Oh well!
1. Chapter 1

Rated for 2P!Alfred's and 2P!MAtthew's potty mouths. No smut was written.

This was a request by one of my DA friends, **_Lokiripu._** She's lucky I love her. lol

**WARNING: Was NOT beta read.**

**I own nothing~**

* * *

School was something that you were good at. You made straight 'A's in every class and all of your teachers loved you. Too be honest, if there was any grade higher than an 'A'; you'd have it. It's too bad that no one really notices you for this. They notice you for your brains and extreme social awkwardness. Not to mention the fact that you had thick, coke bottle glasses and a retainer, which made you a cliché target for bullies. Fun right? Well you certainly didn't think so as you watched your happy, freckled friend Arthur defend you from getting pushed around by some typical school delinquents in an empty hallway.

Arthur stood in front of you, trying to block you from the trio's sight, and smiled brightly, despite the situation. His bright blue eyes were looking as cheery as ever as he stared into the cold, red eyes of Alfred F. Jones, one of HetaHigh's bullies. "C-come on chaps, I'm sure you all know that it isn't proper to fight in the presence of a lady," he said calmly as you shook like a leaf behind him as you clutched your books to your chest. For some reason Alfred and some of his gang(who they rest of the school called "_The Adversaries_".) had decided to pop out of nowhere and corner you and the blond brit.

Alfred scoffed, the corner of his mouth twisted up in disgust. "I don't give a shit if the little bitch is here or not," you flinched at his hard words. "I just want what I can here for, so hand it over." Alfred made a threatening step closer to Arthur and you, as his two goons (Ivan; a tall, quiet, brunette, Russian boy with red eyes, and Yao; a short, Chinese boy with short dark hair and dark eyes) following suit.

Arthur stepped back, causing you to become squished between him and the lockers. You franticly gripped at your friend's bright pink sweater vest. No wonder, people picked on you two, you looked like a circus.

"Ivan," Alfred growled, "grab the dorkette so I can finish with him."

Ivan nodded, a permanent frown set on his face. "Da." With that, the Russian used his incredible height and incredibly long reach to snatch you up from behind Arthur.

You whimpered pitifully as you were forcibly dragged over to Ivan and Yao. "N-no!"

Arthur reached out to you, "_!"

Alfred stepped in the way of his reach and glared. "You'll get Ms. Four-Eyes when you give me the work. And hurry up, we're late for lunch."

Yao grabbed you by the chin, forcing you to look at him with large, terrified eyes. He cooed, "Aw, but she's so cute, aru! Do we _have_ to give her back?" You trembled under his unsettling gaze and tried to shrink away.

Alfred turned and glared at the Chinese boy. "_Yeah_, we do. Now shut the hell up!" Turning back towards Arthur, he huffed. "_Now_, where's that damn English homework?"

As much as you wanted to listen to what was happen to Arthur, Yao was being quite distracting with his grip on your chin.

"But I just want to play with her for awhile, aru." He said more to you then to the red head. "Come on, _~" Yao purred as he leaned in closer until he was only a few inches away. "Don't you want to play?~"

You used your what little strength you had and squirmed in his and Ivan grips. "L-l-let go!"

"_Hey_," a quiet voice echoed from one end of the partially abandoned hallway. Everyone looked up and saw Alfred's twin brother, Matthew walking silently towards the group with large, black aviator sunglasses covering his eyes. He had wavy, blond hair pulled into a low ponytail and his hands in the pockets of his dark jeans, "_What the fuck do you think you're doing, eh?_" His Canadian accent, emphasizing the disapproval in his voice. Regardless of the fact that Matthew was quiet, he was also the deadliest of all of The Adversaries.

Alfred rolled his eyes at his brother. "What does it look like, asshole?" He nodded towards Arthur. "I'm getting my homework. What are you here anyway?"

Matthew walked until he was standing next to him. "You were taking too long. You left me waiting in the damn car with Francis."

"What?" Alfred smirked shamelessly. "Did he molest you?"

Matthew scowled at the other. "Shut up and just get your shit," he snapped.

You blinked as you observed the brothers. Even if the were twins they looked nothing alike. They only things that were similar were the pants and red converse that they were wearing. From what you could see; Alfred was wearing a dark brown bomber jacket and Matthew was wearing a dark red hoodie with a… Canadian leaf on the back? Wait, Matthew _was_ Canadian wasn't he? How was one twin Canadian and the other not? _How does that even happen?_

The blond boy looked away from his brother and stared at you. Yao had released your face when Matthew had walked in and Ivan still had your arm in a locked hold. He continued to stare at you(at least you think he was. It was had to tell with those sunglasses.) for a while before he spoke again. "What's with the girl, eh?"

"Huh?" Alfred looked back at you. "Oh her? I think she's this fruitcake's girlfriend or something." With that he stepped closer to said fruitcake and grabbed him by his collar, pushing him up against the lockers in the process. "Now give me the fucking papers, brit," he growled.

You watched as Matthew waltz casually over to you and the lackeys. "Let her go and go wait in the car." Without a word the two nodded and made their way out of the hallway, but not before handing you over to the scary Canadian. You trembled more than you have all day. Matthew scared the living daylights out of you. He was stoic, brutal and ominous, more so then anyone at your school. He's frightened you since kindergarten. And it wasn't all show either, you've seen him knock a kid's teeth out with a hockey stick during P.E. in your freshman year, and you weren't even _playing_ hockey!

Matthew 'tsk'-ed at you're quivering form. "Stop shaking kid, I didn't even do anything." You just kept shaking. But now your eyes were closed, you hoped that if you weren't looking at him you'd feel braver. You didn't. His aura was just so-so…

"Relax," Matthew said quietly in your ear. His voice was hushed although still a bit harsh. "You're going to be fine, eh." Your eyes shot open when you felt that his hand had let go of our arm and slid across your shoulder blades until he has holding onto your opposite shoulder, pulling you into him. You glimpsed up at him only to see him staring ahead at the other two boys. His touch was surprisingly…_gentle _for such a frightening young man.

"Got what you needed," Matthew asked.

Alfred smirked at his brother as he held up a couple of papers. "Yep." He looked back at the ruffled looking blond. "Heh, thanks again, Artie. It's a pleasure doing business with ya." Alfred then walked away whistling with the papers in his hand.

Matthew watched as his brother strolled down the hallway for a bit before turning back to you, his frown being the only indication of emotion you could see on his face. "I'll make sure they don't mess with you so much, alright?"

With wide eyes behind thick glasses, and an open mouth, you nodded dumbly. You didn't know what else to say.

He let out a sound of amusement when he saw your expression. "Stay smart, _." Then he walked away, his hand ghosting across your back until he was out of reach, following after his brother. You continued to watch speechlessly after the two even when they were out of sight and Arthur had ran to your side asking if you were alright. Only one thought echoed through your head.

'_How did he know my name?'_

* * *

Over then next few weeks, Matthew was shockingly true to his word. None of 'The Adversaries' had gone out of their way to pick on you or Arthur. It seemed like he was protecting you. Especially when the time came that it looked as though they were going to mess with you, Matthew would show up out of nowhere and call them away. What you seemed to notice more about the blond though was the that you hardly ever saw him during school hours, and now you saw him lingering in hallways of whatever classroom you were going to or coming from. You were almost certain that he was following you.

Suspicious by his actions, you boldly decided to test this one day by going out to the girls' bathroom before class ended to wait and see if he would show up when it was time to switch classes. And as it turned out, you were right. When you peeked your head out of the girls' room, you saw the sunglasses-wearing blond lounging on the corner of a wall near your class. And it seemed as though he was looking for someone. You were guessing that it was you at that point.

When you realized this, a jumble of thoughts entered your brain. _'Ohmygod, I'm being stalked by the scariest guys in school! Someonehelpme!' _These thoughts were absolutely understandable, but you couldn't live this way. Not with an intimidating Canadian trailing after you. You had to get to the bottom of this.

With possibly your last breath, you straightened your glasses and walked right up to the unsuspecting boy. When you were only a few steps away, his concealed eyes were facing you. Before you could even say anything, he had already opened his mouth.

"It's about time you noticed."

"…H-huh?"

And pushed himself off of the wall. "Are you always this unsuspecting, or are you just a wimp, eh? I've been following you for weeks and you just now decide to come talk to me."

You gulped loudly. "W-w-well," you were shaking again. "Y-y-you… aren't-t e-exactly the u-um, easiest…to t-talk too…"

Matthew stared blankly at you. "True. Come on." He turned and began walking away from you and towards a pair of double doors that lead outside.

You watched confused. "H-huh," you repeated. "B-b-but I, but…class-"

He didn't even look back at you too see if you were following. "For a nerd, you say some dumb sounding shit. Now come on."

Really, how do you argue with that? So, like a lost, guilty puppy, you ran after Matthew.

* * *

Matthew had lead you out to the student parking lot and was now standing with you near his black Jeep. Said car was filled with the other members of The Adversaries and even Francis, who was an older guy who a lot a facial scruff and looked as if he was a bit in need of a shower. He also didn't go to your school, either having already been graduated, or more likely had dropped out. He was smoking a cigarette in the drivers seat while the other three were in the back.

You fidgeted, not feeling comfortable being near all of them at once, and not feeling safe out of school during hours. "W-w-why am I-"

"I want you to be my girlfriend," he said bluntly.

Heat rushed to your face, almost making you dizzy. "W-W-WHAT?"

Matthew crossed his arms stubbornly before continuing. "My girlfriend. That's you now, eh."

You sputtered out words for a while before you finally formed a sentence. "Y-y-you cant j-just tell girls th-that their y-your girlfriend! I-i-i-its not right! You don't e-even like me!"

"That's not true," he scoffed. "I've liked you since kindergarten." Before you could say another dumb response, he luckily kept talking. "In kindergarten I thought you were cute."

"You picked on me back then," you blurted out.

"Only because I thought you were cute," he clarified. "Then I thought you were pretty in middle school."

You glared at him disbelievingly. You remembered clearly that he used to spit spitballs at you every year in class and had once put maple syrup in your flute during Band class. Not a lot of fond memories of the Canadian…

"And now…" Matthew's voice faded, lowering down to a mumble.

You could hear Alfred groan melodramatically from the car. "_Get on with it already! I wanna get the fuck out of here_!"

You could have sworn that you saw a bit of pink flash across the blonde's cheeks as he yelled at his brother. "_**Shut up!**_" Turning his head back to you, he whipped off his sunglasses and for the first time since the 7th grade, you saw his eyes. His bright, lavender colored eyes. The two purple depths bore holes into yours, holding what seemed like an urgency. "_, I like you, a lot. You're a cool girl, you're smart and your cute even with that stupid retainer and those dorky-ass glasses."

It was kind of hard to tell at this point whether he was trying to be sweet or insulting.

"…So, what do you say?"

You two stood in an awkward silence as he waited for your answer. "…I'm…" you took a breath to steady your nerves. This was it. "I'm not…going to hang out with your delinquent friends… a-and I'm not going to be forced to skip class like this again…"

Matthew blinked, for once looking utterly confused. "Is that all, eh?"

"A-a-and my grades come first and you guys have to stop picking on Arthur!"

"The British fruitcake?"

"_Arthur_," you huffed.

Purple eyes were rolled at this and a hand was waved dismissively. "Yeah, yeah alright, eh… But you have to do something for me."

"Something more then being your girlfriend," you asked with a smart-alecky tone.

Matthew gave a small smirk as he walked towards you. "Yeah." He swiftly pulled his Canadian sweatshirt-hoodie over his head and then slipped in on over you until your arms were trapped under the cloth and you head popped back out. "You have to wear this all the time and you have to meet me at _iHop_ at 6:30 for our date."

You couldn't help but giggle at this, shifting your arms in the sweatshirt-prison. "A bit bossy aren't you?"

Matthew smiled this time. It was small but it was sweet. "You know it, eh."

With that, your bully-turned-boyfriend gently grabbed your shoulders and leaned down too kiss you on the lips. His lips dominating yours in combination of smooth movements, possessiveness and a silent yet fierce feeling of bliss. You had no idea that you could ever feel this way with someone that has picked on you for more then half of your life.

Alfred shouted out of the car window, "_Great. You got your dweeb, now lets go you Canadian asshole!"_

Apparently, you were good at school and getting school bullies. Who would have thought?

THE END~

* * *

Review please!

Oh, and ask if you want to know the of the other requests I'm doing. **I HAVE 19 MORE TO GO.**


	2. Announcement! More To Come

Hello, readers. : )

People have been asking for a sequel of this story, or a continuation, and I haven't had time to tell everyone that… I _am _making a spin-off of this story! *Throws confetti*

Here's a few things that will be coming with it;

- Maybe a new title. It shall either be called '_Canadian Bully'_ or '_Hockey Sticks and Straight A's'. _**Review and tell me which one you prefer, please!**

- How Reader-chan's relationship started at a young age with 2P!Matthew and 2P!Alfred.

- How Reader-chan's and Matthew's date go at iHop.

- How the rest of the school takes their relationship.

- And their 'Happily Ever After'…(?)

This will probably be about 8-10 chapters.

Want more info? Go to my announcement on deviantart. fav . me / d51bvhq (Take out the spaces first, okay huns?)

_COMMENTS ARE SERIOUSLY APPRECIATED. THANK YOU._


End file.
